


Sick and Snuggles

by Nekoma_xx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nekoma, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoma_xx/pseuds/Nekoma_xx
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot of sick Kenma and Kuroo taking care of him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 82





	Sick and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at fics that aren't chatfics but I hope this is ok and if anyone wants any one shots written for any Haikyuu ships just comment the ship and a basic plot :))

Kenma knew something wasn’t quite right the moment he stood out of bed. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton whilst also being repeatedly hit with a hammer. Kenma also noted a prickly feeling in his throat and the feeling of congestion in his nose which was definitely early signs of a cold. He knew he shouldn’t be going to the extra practice session but he didn’t want to feel like he was letting Kuroo down because that feeling would be worse than any sickness. So, when his raven haired boyfriend texted him if he was still up for the extra Saturday practice session along with the rest of Nekoma’s volleyball team Kenma begrudgingly texted back that he would be there. 

Kenma stumbled out of his bedroom and walked down the stairs in a sleepy haze making sure he had his gym shoes on and everything in his gym bag that he would need for the day. He opted to skip out on breakfast as he neither had the time nor the stomach for it. Kenma then let his body fall onto the plush couch waiting for Kuroo to pick him up for practice. Usually, Kenma would use the wait to make some progress on a game but the pain in his head would only intensify if he stared at a bright screen so he opted to just sit in silence taking advantage of the quietness of his empty house.

A loud knock plunged Kenma out of the bliss of quietness as he stumbled towards the front door and opened it to reveal Kuroo. Kuroo gave him a quick peck on the cheek making a small smile appear on Kenma’s face despite the awful way he felt physically. Kuroo gently took Kenma’s small hand into his large one and they started the twenty minute walk to Nekoma that felt like twenty years to Kenma as the feeling of nausea engulfed him the entire way and his legs felt like lead. Kuroo must have felt something was up as he didn’t talk to Kenma as much as he usually did the fact he could always tell when Kenma wasn’t in the mood for conversation and the way he could easily read Kenma’s emotions was one of the many traits he loved about his boyfriend as Kenma found it hard to communicate his needs and feelings to others.

The couple eventually made it the Nekoma gym and were greeted with the usual which was Yaku screaming at Lev and Yamamoto being chaotic and getting on the nerves of the other members. Usually, the familiarity of being around his teammates and their chaotic energy was comforting for Kenma but today he just wanted to shove on some headphones and ignore them all and to tell them to shut the fuck up for good measure but he didn’t have headphones on him and he didn’t have the energy to shout at them so Kenma settled on glaring at everyone. 

The team had been practicing for around an hour and Kenma’s physical condition was worsening. He also felt mentally worse as the coach was growing increasingly annoyed at his missed sets that were caused by his now intense headache that had developed and the dizziness it brought with it, every time he was shouted at for missing a set he started to get more and more upset to the point where tears were starting to form. Kenma was usually not an emotional person and could normally mask his emotions when they started getting overwhelming when they were around people but his sickness was make him highly sensitive and he was too exhausted to mask his emotions.

“Kenma if you are just going to keep zoning out and not making an effort there’s no point in you being here !” shouted Nekoma’s coach as Kenma missed another set. That comment broke the barrier that Kenma had created to hide his current condition and he started to feel tears falling onto his flushed cheeks.

Immediately Kenma felt strong arms latch onto him and he started to hear his boyfriend’s calming voice whispering reassurances into his hear. “It’s ok kitten it’s ok just let it out. “ Kuroo softly said as he ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair. After what felt like an eternity Kenma’s tears ceased and he started to feel embarrassed for his outburst so he hid his head in Kuroo’s chest to avoid seeing the coach’s and his teammates reactions. He heard Kuroo laugh softly at this action then he spoke again. “Hey kitten I think you’ve had enough paractise for today so if its ok with you I’ll walk you home and we can cuddle and watch movies.” Kuroo said, Kenma really liked the sound of that apart from the walking home part as he physically felt like he wouldn’t be able to manage to manage the twenty minute trek back to his home. “I have felt ill since the morning and I feel worse now so I don’t think I can walk.” Mumbled Kenma just loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

“You should have told me this morning and I would have stayed home with you.” Kuroo whispered into Kenma’s hair and Kenma mumbled an apology in response. “No you don’t have to apologise kitten it’s ok now I’ll ask Coach if he can drive us to your place and I’ll have you feeling better in no time.” Kenma hummed in response as he followed Kuroo over to their coach arms wrapped around the elder’s waist. Usually, Kenma didn’t like showing affection in public but he felt horrible and was craving physical contact from his boyfriend so he tightened his grip on him and mumbled the words “Up.” Signalling he wanted Kuroo to pick him up which of course he agreed to. “You’re so clingy when you’re sick it’s adorable.” Kuroo said giggling as Kenma pouted.

Their coach had just dropped the couple off at Kenma’s house and Kuroo was already going into nurse mode by passing various medicines to him and wrapping him up in a bundle of blankets and preparing him some tea and soup. After Kenma had drank the tea and had some soup Kuroo turned on Kenma’s comfort movie Tangled and Kuroo wrapped himself up in the blankets next to Kenma. Immediately Kenma positioned himself so that his head was laying in Kuroo’s lap and within twenty minutes of the movie being played he had fallen asleep as Kuroo softly combed his hair and gave him little kisses on his forehead.


End file.
